russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?: Ikatlong Aklat
This article is about the 2017 version on IBC 13. For the 1980 and 2013 version, see Anna Liza and Annaliza. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Lit: Until when, Annaliza?) is a 2017 Philippine high school family drama television series based on the 1980 television series of the same title (aired on GMA Network) originally topbilled by the late Julie Vega and the 2013 television series of the same title (aired on ABS-CBN) topbilled by Andrea Brillantes. Directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, it is topbilled by Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC in February 13, 2017, replacing You Light Up My Life. It is considered as the 3rd school-themed drama series of IBC after the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) and the top-rating afternoon high school teleserye High School Life, and the 2nd primetime school-themed teleserye on the network's primetime block after the success of Glory Jane. Overview 'First adaptation' Anna Liza is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Benjamin Viernes. From the original creator of Ray Benedicto, it was topbilled by Julie Vega. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on GMA Network from February 4, 1980 to May 10, 1985. 'Second adaptation' Annaliza is the 2013 Philippine family drama created by Ray Benedicto, Gil C. Soriano and Zenaida O. Soriano and written by Roldeo T. Endrinal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez, it was topbilled by Andrea Brillantes. It was aired on ABS-CBN from May 27, 2013 to March 21, 2014. Plot Annaliza Garcia (Jhazmyne Tobias) is a high school teenage girl with a very kind heart who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crossed her path as raised by the father Ramon (Cesar Montano). She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tired and achieved. Annaliza determined with her biological and wealthy parents—the younger sister Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and the foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus), Isabel's romantic love interest. She told Stella (Rizza Diaz), the adoptive daughter, who has a teenage daughter with the help of her childhood brother Audrey (Martin Escudero). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Audrey revolve with his friend Lazaro, a hardworking worker. Despie his average life, Audrey reward Stella accepted Annaliza and raised her as a high school teenager. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Ramon paired Isabel, she involve her innate goodness by their family with Ramon, Isabel and Lazaro as they are her true parents. Will Annaliza discover her true identity? If she involve and endure the toward of Stella? Annaliza continue to involve with her true parents who want to achieve her father who raiser her and treated with Isabel. Casts and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Annaliza Garcia - the main protagonist of the soap opera of the same name. She is a teenage daughter of Ramon, Lazaro and Isabel. Annaliza is known for having an angelic face with a good smile, an innocent eyes and a long beautiful hair as she wear a school uniform. Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person. She prays infront of Sto. Nino statue as the most popular in the soap opera. She is a teenager in high school as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tired and achieved. *'Cesar Montano' as Ramon Garcia - the main protagonist of the series. The father of Annaliza as a teenager. *'Cara Eriguel' as Isabel Garcia - the younger sister of Annaliza. *'Tom Taus' as Lazaro Garcia - Isabel's romantic love interest and the foster father of Annaliza. *'Rizza Diaz' as Stella Celerez-Diaz - the adoptive daughter who endure a relationship of Gardo. *'Martin Escudero' as Audrey Diaz - the childhood brother of Stella. 'Supporting Cast' *'Jaypee de Guzman' as Greg Arellano - Ramon's friend and fictional man. *'Janus del Prado' as Guido Padilla - The biological father of Annaliza. He is the one who involved Annaliza is a high school classmate. Guido is a good person behind of his good attitude. *'Hiro Volante' as Glenn Laxamana - the suitor teenage brother of Annaliza as a love interest. In high school, Glenn is a teenage boy approach him to Annaliza to love her. Annaliza fall in love with Glenn. *'Angelina Montano' as Cathy Diaz - the daughter of Stella and Arlene's younger sister. She has a long hair. *'Denise Canlas' as Arlene Diaz - Gardo's teenage daughter and the half-sister of Annaliza. She has a curly long hair. Arlene described as a kontrabida in the soap opera because she always bullying Annaliza. She is a bully but on the following parts of the story, she became kind to Annaliza. *'Markki Stroem' as Alvin Laxamana - Glenn's father. *'Charee Pineda' as Linda Laxamana - Glenn's adoptive mother. *'Nina Jose' as Lilian Mendiola - Isabel's adoptive friend. *'Renz Aytona' as PJ Santiago - one of Arlene's friends. *'Erika Mae Salas' as Aira Montenegro - Annaliza's bestfriend. *'Jef Gaitan' as Ella Santiago - PJ's elder sister. *'Aaron Rosario' as Lester Marudo - Glenn's classmate/friend. *'Adrian Desabille' as Ricky Domingo - Glenn's classmate/friend. *'Vangie Martelle' as Melissa Mendoza *'Sam Y.G.' as Rocky Fernando 'Extended Cast' *'Kate Alejandrino' as Teacher Elvie Lopez - the teacher in Ismael Mathay Sr. High School. *'Ketchup Eusebio' as Alfred 'Guest Casts' *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Ramon Mendoza *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Loisa Guevara *'Michael Tañeca' as Joshua Ramirez *'Valerie Concepcion' as Laura Medel *'Chacha Cañete' as Bea Oineza *'Ogie Escanilla' as Aaron Madrid *'Sarah Ortega' as Andrea Ramos *'Yves Yamio' as Edgar Bautista *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Alyssa Umali *'Miguel David' as Paolo Atayde 'Special Participation' *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as young Annaliza Garcia *'Francyss "Kiko" Abuan' as young Glenn Laxamana Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa believed that the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. to line produce some television drama for IBC whose projects include Glory Jane, the early primetime high school drama is the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title; Mars Ravelo's Robeta, the afternoon family drama based on a graphic novel of the same name created by Mars Ravelo; and original ones like the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit and the hottest primetime romantic drama You Light Up My Life. It is the third installment of the original soap opera that touched the hearts of hundreds of thousands of Filipino televiewers who cried as they enjoyed the soap opera, Anna Liza originally played by the late matinee idol Julie Vega, aired on GMA Network from 1980 to 1985 as one of the most popular and well-loved drama series of all time. In 2013, GMA Network's chief competitor, ABS-CBN acquired the rights of the soap opera to remade Annaliza and Andrea Brillantes played the title role. On November 18, 2016, IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services announced to acquired the rights to remake the soap because of the creator of the soap opera Ray Benedicto and the original director Gil C. Soriano. On November 24, 2016, the third adaptation of Annaliza is a female teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role of the soap opera after her pretty performer in the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. as her 1st runner-up next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez. During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, IBC and Secarats unveiled the project to create the new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? that will be turned into a high school drama series featuring the teenage daughter as a high school classmate and will serve as the first project of Jhazmyne in her title role. "Jhazmyne as Annaliza" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. The soap opera also marks the return of action star Cesar Montano for IBC after his primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and Kailangan Kita. Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus will also reunited together in this project four years ago after hosting the variety show DMZ-TV and portraying the role of Isabel and Lazaro are the romantic love of a teenage daughter Annaliza. It will serve as the fifth teleserye project of Cara after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? and the second primetime project of Tom after the top-rating primetime fantaserye Syrena. They are joined by PBA courtside reporter Rizza Diaz, who will be making her teleserye debut in IBC through the soap opera as the role of Stella. Martin Escudero will also be making the first major primetime project after his contract with TV5 expired. It is also the second primetime teleserye of Hiro Volante after his role of Pablo in Glory Jane, the high school teleserye is a Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title and portraying the role of Glenn. Angelina Montano, the eldest daughter of Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz, will also be making her very first primetime debut in the soap opera, while Denise Canlas will also mark the second primetime project after Glory Jane and playing the kontrabida role as Arlene. From the afternoon teleserye, Mars Ravelo's Roberta, young talents like Renz Aytona and Aaron Rosario also joined the cast of the primetime soap opera. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming of the high school drama Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? began in November 28, 2016. 'Trailer' On November 26, 2016, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the the series on YouTube, featuring Tobias in the first scene about the high school teenage girl who learn for good in the classroom. Another teaser followed on December 3, and once again featuring Tobias during the scene as she pray infront of Sto. Nino statue. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the series's website and Twitter. On January 25, 2017, the full-length trailer was premiered. 'Timeslot' As part of Kapinoy Primetime evening block, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will replace You Light Up My Life on February 13, 2017 in an earlier timeslot at 7:45pm right after Express Balita. IBC decided to move the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell in a new timeslot at 8:30pm after the soap opera. Soundtrack Due to the success of the soap opera, the soundtrack album for the teleserye was released on February 12, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by IBC Records and PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes and the digital copy of soundtrack also available on Spotify. All the songs from the soundtrack album of the series performed by Secarats premier artists and premier recording artists, Cherryz Mendoza, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez and Keith Cruz. The theme song, Annaliza, composed by Rox Santos and performed by The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent, Cherryz Mendoza for the soap opera's own rendition. The song was originally sung by Liezel Garcia and later, Roel Manlangit made a cover of this song for the soap opera of the same name on ABS-CBN in 2013. 'Track listing' # Annaliza (theme song) (composer: Rox Santos, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza # Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (composer: Larry Hermoso) - Via Saroca # Naaalala Ka (composer: Rey Valera) - Grae Fernandez # Kulang Pa Ba? (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Keith Cruz # Nakapagtataka (composer: Jim Paredes, arranger: Raizo Chabeldin) - Via Saroca # Sa May Bintana (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) - Grae Fernandez # Laging Naro'n Ka (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza # Malay Mo (composers: Edith Gallardo and Babsie Molina, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Keith Cruz # Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Grae Fernandez # Kung Sa Akin Lang (composer: Alex Catedrilla) - Cherryz Mendoza Reception 'Ratings' Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? debuted with the premiere episode Ang Pagbabalik ni Annaliza on February 13, 2017 and already received a national TV rating of 32.4%, because of ABS-CBN's FPJ's Ang Probinsyano remained at number one with 37.8% and GMA's Encantadia with only 24.5%, according to data from Kantar Media, Aside from winning the ratings game, Hanngang Kailan, Annaliza? also won the hearts of teenage viewers who enjoyed the teleserye as the pilot episode #HKAAngPagbabalikNiAnnaliza quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the soap opera. Trivia *''Bida Best 2016'' first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias is the third Annaliza. She is a teen actress under Secarats Artist Group to play the role at age 14. The late matinee idol Julie Vega was 11 when she played Anna Liza, while Andrea Brillantes portrayed in the second Annaliza. *In the teaser of the remake, it was said that the original soap opera ran from 1980 to 1985 and the revival soap opera from 2013 to 2014. References See also * Jhazmyne Tobias - Photos | Facebook * Jhazmynee Claire Rabara - Home | Facebook * JHAZMYNEENATICS - Home | Facebook * Jhazmyneenatics Official (@jhazmyneenatics_4) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne Tobias (@jhazmyneclaire1) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne AngelsOFC (@jhazangelsofc) • Instagram photos and videos * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13 * Jhazmyne Tobias Portay The Title Role In 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13 * New primetime schedule of IBC-13 with the premiere of 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * IBC-13 TOPPLE THE NUMBER ONE SLOT ON PRIMETIME * IBC-13 GAINS MORE FEEL-GOOD VIEWERS NATIONWIDE WITH VALUES-ORIENTED PROGRAMS * IBC-13 Remains The Phenomenal Network for News, Entertainment and Sports in March * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2017 – ‘Summer Ang Dating’ * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots